wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Erics (episode)
For other uses of The Three Erics, see The Three Erics. "The Three Erics" is the second half of the eleventh episode of the second season of ''Wayside''. Synopsis Eric Bacon wishes to be noticed, so he changes his name to Myron to sound more powerful. Plot This episode begins in Mrs. Jewls's class, with Mrs. Jewls doing math in the class. She asks what the square root of a cat is, and calls on Eric Fry, who asks if it's orange or black. She goes with orange, and then calls on Eric Ovens, who claims it's an eighth of a furball, and gets a gold star. Eric Bacon, the smallest Eric, is upset, because Mrs. Jewls never calls on him, and Myron suggests that it's because his name is the same as two other kids in class, and that he should change it to something more powerful. He suggests that he changes it to Myron, and Eric agrees, but Dana points out that the Wayside rulebook states that each class in the school should have at least three students named Eric, no more, and no less. Seeing that being an Eric would put her in the same row as Todd, Maurecia decides to become an Eric, and takes Myron Bacon's glasses, dubbing herself Eric Who Loves Todd. In the hallway, Myron is explaining to Myron Bacon that the name "Myron" is all about power, importance, and respect, and that he should always be aware of how important he and his name are. Mr. Kidswatter walks in with a toilet, needing Myron to get a penny he accidentally flushed down it. Myron asserts that he's important for getting a task from the principal, as he accidentally gets flushed down himself. Back in the classroom, Fluffy is growling at Todd, as according to Dana, Erics can't have pets either. Eric Who Loves Todd, however, assures that as soon as she gets her seat moved back, everything will be back to normal. Myron Bacon and Myron walk back into the class, and Myron Bacon is wondering when they'll do various Eric-related activities like riding a bicycle built for three, practicing their concerto, and trading eyeglasses, but Myron is confused about all of them, especially the last, as if he trades his eyeglasses, no one will recognize him. He takes off his glasses, looking nearly identical, and Mr. Kidswatter comes back in, actually using the right name for him, asking for a lucky penny. Myron hands him the penny, and he leaves. Eric Who Loves Todd decides she needs to get closer to Todd's desk, and moves Eric Ovens a seat forwards, preparing to move Eric Fry, but before she can, Eric Fry stops her, asking if she's looking at his notes, but he assures that it's okay, as Erics always help each other out. Eric Ovens decides to look at Eric Who Loves Todd's notes, noting they are all love notes for Todd. Eric Who Loves Todd, however, assures that's just her lunch, and eats it. She then asks if she can trade seats with Eric Ovens, who moves back into his original seat. She then asks to trade with Eric Fry, and Eric Fry and Ovens swap. She finally clarifies she wants to sit in front of Todd, and the other Erics agree, but not before they ride their bicycle built for three during recess, something Maurecia finds incredibly difficult with her roller skates. Myron Bacon asks if he can hang with the Erics, but Myron explains that since he's in a duo instead of a trio, he should be "duo-ing" everything he says. Myron asks that Myron Bacon compliments him, and gets him a drink, and Myron Bacon slowly starts to get frustrated with him. Meanwhile, Eric Who Loves Todd is barely hanging on to the back of the bicycle, when the other two Erics agree it's time to practice their concerto. They get out their string instruments and begin to play, and Eric Who Loves Todd realizes she's abysmal on the violin, driving Fluffy mad up on the thirtieth story, and annoying the other Erics. Meanwhile, Myron Bacon finally gets apple juice for Myron, but Myron assures that's a drink for Erics, and he needs a more powerful drink made from root beer, lemonade, and cream soda. Myron sends Myron Bacon off again, and Myron Bacon questions what he has done by changing his name. Back in the class, Eric Who Loves Todd is asking Eric Fry and Eric Ovens for relationship advice, when she finally asks again if they can trade seats. They agree, and Eric Who Loves Todd moves to the seat in front of Todd. Todd asks if she can take Fluffy, but before she can, Myron Bacon interrupts, stating that he wants to be an Eric again. However, Dana states there can't be four Erics, and Eric Who Loves Todd states she wants to keep her title. However, Eric Bacon decides that to prove who the real Eric is, they will hold an Eric-Off. In the Eric-Off, Eric Bacon proves he's better at juggling, jumping rope, and playing in the concerto, and proves to be the real Eric, causing Maurecia to lose her title as Eric Who Loves Todd. Todd gives Maurecia back Fluffy, and Maurecia admits that she only wanted to sit next to Todd. Todd assures they can sit next to each other during lunch, which excites Maurecia, who asks about various other times they can sit next to each other, ending the episode. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Todd *Myron *Dana *John *Leslie *Jenny *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Stephen *Shari *Joe *Maurecia *Wildlife (final appearance) *Mr. Kidswatter *Fluffy *Cow Transcript Read a transcript for "The Three Erics" here. Trivia *There is a book chapter of the same name, but the story of the episode is much different, more closely resembling "Nancy." *When viewed in widescreen, a glitch can be seen on the right of the classroom when Mrs. Jewls asks what the square root of a cat is, and all the students are raising their hands. *According to Dana, each class should have "at least three students named Eric" and "no more, no less." This is inherently contradictory, since the former implies there could be more Erics, while the latter directly states there can't be. Gallery See a gallery for "The Three Erics" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes